1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable holder for holding and retaining sockets.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Socket holders come in many varieties from the very simple to the outright complex. One feature that many users desire with a socket holder is the ability to quickly and easily transport the holder and the sockets held by the holder without spilling or otherwise displacing the sockets. One of the most popular methods used to achieve this goal is to provide the holder with a lid wherein the lid is closed for holder and socket transport. In many cases, such a holder is very efficient, although it does have drawbacks. Each time the holder is to be moved, the lid must be closed (and probably latched) and thereafter reopened for socket usage. Such closing and opening cycles can be very inefficient to a mechanic who frequently moves from one work spot to another. Additionally, such holders need to be opened on a surface that is relatively flat in order to prevent the sockets from spilling out. If an open holder is knocked over, the sockets will spill out. Even if a socket holder is closed, the sockets can still spill out in a knock over if the latching mechanism used to hold the lid closed is not very sturdy.
In order to overcome such limitations, devices have been proposed that hold each socket firm even if the lid is open. However, such devices are either unduly complex in design or require a relatively large amount of time to remove a socket from the device and to return a socket into position within the device.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that holds sockets firmly in place without the need for a lid that opens and closes the device. The device must hold the sockets in an accessible orientation, irrespective of the position of the device. Such a socket holder must be of relatively simple design and construction and each socket must be easily extracted from and returned to the socket holder without an undue expenditure of time.
The socket holder of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The socket holder holds sockets firmly in place without relying on a lid. The socket holder can be in any position and still hold the sockets in place with the ability to extract a socket therefrom. The socket holder is of relatively simple design and construction and allows a socket to be extracted therefrom and properly returned back thereinto without an undue expenditure of time.
The socket holder of the present invention is comprised of a base having first side, a second side, and a medial portion. A center wall extends along the medial portion of the base while an open generally concave channel is disposed on the medial portion of the base and extends outwardly from the wall toward the first side. A post is attached to the center wall and extends into the channel. A pocket is disposed within the base proximate the first side. A slot is disposed within the base and extends between the pocket and the channel. A retaining member has a first end slidably disposed within the slot and a second end slidably disposed within the pocket. The retaining member has a first leg, which has a rounded surface, and a second leg connected by a third leg and is made from or coated with a nonmetallic material such as nylon, plastic, rubber, neoprene, etc. A spring has a third end abutting a wall, either an inner wall or the outer wall, of the pocket and a fourth end abutting a portion of the retaining member. A carrying handle is removably attached to the base.
A socket is placed into the socket holder by retracting the retaining member toward the side of the base and placing a socket into the channel such that the post is received within the ratchet opening of the socket. The retaining member, via the action of the spring, is allowed to return to the extended position wherein the second leg of the retaining member abuts the lip of the socket and the rounded surface of the retaining member grasps a portion of the inner face of the socket thereby holding the socket firmly in place.